joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cynthia
Tier: '''No tier can describe what you face, assuming you last enough time to process all the terrible mistakes you made by choosing to attack her '''Name: Cynthia Origin: Sinnoh Region Gender: Female Age: ??? Classification: Human, Pokemon Champion, Pokemon Master Powers and Abilities: '''Godly Strength, Godly Durability, Godly Stamina, Godly Intelligence, Omnipresent, Summoning, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Wind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Pokemon Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Aura Manipulation, Ghost Manipulation, Mirror Manipulation, Dragon Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Master Unarmed Fighter, Master Armed Fighter, Master Gunwoman, Master Swordswoman, Portal Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Master Alchemist, Master Wizard, Magic, One-Hit Kill, Dark Magic, Light Magic, Sand Manipulation, Immortality, Plot Manipulation, Omniscient, Omnipotent, Godly Charisma, Immunity to all things, Mind Manipulation, Thought Manipulation, Empathy, Soul-Self Manipulation, Time-Travel, Animal Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, SOUL Manipulation, Save-File Creation, Time-Stream Manipulation, Reality Creation, Life Creation, Sentient Life Creation, Ki Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Banishment Manipulation, Enchantment Manipulation, Soul Destruction, Fairy Manipulation, Inspiration Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Beyond the Rules of Reality/Time/Space, High Toon-Force, Night Manipulation, Day Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Alchemy, Potion Creation, Healing, Fear Manipulation, Soul Trapping, Nightmare Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Dream/Nightmare Entering, Can Breath in Space, Iron Manipulation, Steel Manipulation, Hair Manipulation, Gem Manipulation, Self-Resurrection, Force-Field Creation, Indestructibility, Energy Manipulation, Can Negate Everything, Mind Swap, Soul Swap, Body Swap, Pain Manipulation, Instant Death, Strength Manipulation, Durability Manipulation, Speed Manipulation, Stamina Manipulation, Dragon Breath, Flight, True-Flight, Chaos Manipulation, Order Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Atom Manipulation, Chakra Manipulation, Atomic Blasts, Atomic Reconstruction, Song Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Hellfire Manipulation, Fourth-Wall Awareness, Forth-Wall Manipulation, Intangibility, Size Manipulation, Voice Manipulation, Polymorphing, Shape-Shifting, Invisibility, True Invisibility, Power Bestowal, Divine Empowerment, Ki Mastery, Chakra Mastery, Infinite Chakra, Infinite Ki, Infinite Magical Energy, Dimensional Travel, Cosmic Awareness, Universal Travel, Multiversal Travel, Omniversal Travel, Energy Construct Creation, Construct Creation, Phasing, Radiation Production, Self-Sustenance, Godly Senses, Bio-Fission, Bio-Fusion, Necromancy, Matter Absorption, X-Ray Vision, Telescope Vision, Microscope Vision, Infrared Vision, Solar Manipulation, Lunar Manipulation, Ice-Breath, Fire-Breath, Lightning-Breath, Poison Mist Breath, Acid Breath, Faith Manipulation, Dark Lightning, Healing Force-Field and every other power '''Attack Potency: '''Nothing can describe her ability to attack '''Speed: '''Beyond all forms of speed '''Lifting Strength: '''Beyond all forms of strength '''Striking Strength: '''Beyond all forms of strength '''Durability: '''Beyond all forms of durability '''Stamina: '''Beyond all forms of stamina '''Range: '''Beyond all forms of range '''Standard Equipment: '''Pokeballs, Master Balls, Infinity Gauntlet '''Intelligence: '''Beyond all forms of intelligence '''I feel like somethings missing '''Theme Song: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXefFHRgyE0 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:Female Category:Females Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:PokeGods Category:Humans Category:"Humans" Category:Superhumans Category:Superhuman Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Law Users Category:Law Manipulation Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Sand Manipulation Category:Body Control Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:SOUL Users Category:Soul Manipulation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reailty Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Universe Destroyer Category:Infinite Speed Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Teleportation Category:Portal Creators Category:Unknown Age Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Water Manipulation Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Stop Users Category:Timeline Manipulation Category:Summoners Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Darkness Manipulation Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Mind Manipulation Users Category:Ki Users Category:Swordswomen Category:Gun Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Enchanters Category:Omnipotence Category:Ghost Users Category:Fate Manipulation Category:Ice Manipulation Category:Fire Users Category:Bullet Hell Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Dream Manipulation Category:Nightmares Category:Creation Manipulation Category:Hair Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Aura Users Category:Plant Users Category:Summoner Category:Illusion Users Category:Pain Users Category:Killed Death Category:Killed The One Above All Category:Killed The Internet Category:Fairy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fear Users Category:Fear Manipulation Category:Makes Borat shit himself in fear Category:A true God of Gods of Gods of Gods of Gods of Godly forces beyond even the likes of Crimson Khorne Category:Stronger than Crimson Khorne, The Emerald Emperor, Aurum, Omni-Gigyas and HATE itself Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo Category:Another damn Godmode Category:Perfection Category:Perfection Tier Category:THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST Category:Best Waifu Category:Best Girl Category:Better than you Category:Better than the Spectral Destroyers Category:Will always be better then you Category:24x better then you Category:Stronger than Bill Cipher Category:Darkness Users Category:Boundary Manipulation Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos MARVEL Category:Solos DC Category:Solos pokemon Category:Solos Umineko Category:Heroes Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS